tmntfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW)
thumb|center|650px|link= Wojownicze Żółwie Ninja - seria komiksów opublikowana przez IDW Publishing. Jest to pierwszy komiks Żółwi od czasu, gdy TMNT sprzedano Nickelodeon w październiku 2009. Początkowy zespół kreatywny składał się z współtwórcy TMNT Kevina Eastmana, Toma Waltza i Dana Duncana. Komiks wystartował w sierpniu 2011 roku. Podobnie jak w oryginalnej serii Mirage, wydano grupę one-shot'ów (mikro serie) skupiającą się na każdym z żółwi, ich wrogach i sojusznikach. Seria jest luźną mieszanką między oryginalnymi komiksami Mirage oraz serią z 1987 i 2003 roku (pochodzenie żółwi, postacie takie jak April czy Jones itp.). Wprowadza również nowe postacie, takie jak zmutowany kot Old Hob. Warto zauważyć, iż seria, jak w oryginalnej wersji komiksów Mirage, początkowo daje wszystkim czterem żółwiom czerwone maski do komiksu #5, gdzie Splinter daje Leonardo, Donatello i Michelangelo maski w kolorach kolejno niebieskim, fioletowym i pomarańczowym. Fabuła W przeszłości, w feudalnej Japonii, Hamato Yoshi jest członkiem Klanu Stopy prowadzonym przez Oroku Saki. Po ujrzeniu jak Saki dokonuje bezlitosną decyzję, opuszcza go i zostaje uznany za zdrajcę. Saki nakazuje klanowi zabić żonę Yoshiego i jego czterech synów. Kiedy Klan Stopy zabija żonę Hamato, Tang Shen, jej ostatnim życzeniem jest, aby reszta rodziny była bezpieczna. Ostatecznie Yoshi i jego synowie giną przez Sakiego. W chwili obecnej, Yoshi wraz z synami są reinkarnacją szczura o imieniu Splinter oraz czterech żółwi. Są umieszczeni w ośrodku badawczym o nazwie StockGen należącym do Baxtera Stockmana - naukowca, który potajemnie sprzymierzył się z Krangiem, bezwzględnym Utromem z Wymiaru X. Jednak Klan stopy wciąż istnieje. Pewnej nocy włamują się do StockGen, by ukraść pewne substancje chemiczne, które później są powodem mutacji Splinter i żółwie w humanoidalne stworzenia. Splinter, wspominając swoje poprzednie życie postanawia szkolić swych synów w sztuce Ninjutsu. Każdy z żółwi został nazwany przez April O'Neil (stażysta w StockGen) po słynnych malarzach renesansowych: Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello oraz Raphael. Zebrane Edycje Główna Seria *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol.1: Change is Constant zawiera #1-4 (21 luty 2012) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol. 2: Enemies Old, Enemies New zawiera #5-8 (24 lipca 2012) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol. 3: Shadows of the Past zawiera #9-12 (9 październik 2012) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol. 4: Sins of the Fathers zawiera #13-16 (19 luty 2013) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol. 5: Krang War zawiera #17-20 (14 maj 2013) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol. 6: City Fall Part 1 zawiera #21-24 (29 październik 2013) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol. 7: City Fall Part 2 zawiera #25-28 (18 luty 2014) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol. 8: Northampton zawiera #29-32 (11 czerwca 2014) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol. 9: Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen zawiera #33-36 (21 październik 2014) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol. 10: New Mutant Order zawiera #37-40 (10 luty 2015) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol. 11: Attack On Technodrome zawiera #41-44 (30 czerwca 2015) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol. 12: Vengeance Part 1 zawiera #45-47 (22 październik 2015) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol. 13: Vengeance Part 2 zawiera #48-50 (19 stycznia 2016) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol. 14: Order from Chaos zawiera #51-55 (17 maj 2016) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol. 15: Leatherhead zawiera #56-60 (18 październik 2016) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol. 16: Chasing Phantoms zawiera #61-65 (11 kwietnia 2017) Micro-Serie *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Micro-Series Vol. 1 zawiera Micro-Serie #1-4 (26 czerwca 2012) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Micro-Series Vol. 2 zawiera Micro-Serie #5-8 (20 listopad 2012) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Villain Micro-Series Vol. 1 zawiera Micro-Serie wrogów #1-4 (26 listopad 2013) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Villain Micro-Series Vol. 2 zawiera Micro-Serie wrogów #5-8 (25 marca 2014) Inne *Infestation 2 (28 sierpnia 2012) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Secret History of the Foot Clan zawiera Secret History of the Foot Clan #1-4 (12 czerwca 2013) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Utrom Empire zawiera Utrom Empire #1-3 (29 lipca 2014) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time zawiera Turtles in Time #1-4 (17 grudnia 2014) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles:Ghostbusters zawiera Ghostbusters #1-4 (5 maj 2015) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutanimals zawiera Mutanimals # 1-4 (1 września 2015) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Casey & April zawiera Casey & April #1-4 (31 grudnia 2015) *Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures zawiera Batman/TMNT Adventures #1-6 (23 sierpnia 2016) *TMNT: Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything! zawiera TMNT: Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything #1-5 (4 październik 2016) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe Vol. 1 zawiera TMNT Universe #1-5 (18 kwietnia 2017) Linki zewnętrzne *TMNT (IDW) na Wikipedii *TMNT na stronie IDW Publishing en:Teenage_Mutant_Ninja_Turtles_(IDW) de:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics) Kategoria:Komiksy Kategoria:IDW Publishing